Innocence
Innocence is one of the four possible episode 3 in the visual novel and one of two episodes to follow True Feelings, the other being Relationships Revealed. In this episode Makoto and Sekai try to tell Kotonoha of their relationship and fail. Sekai then think Makoto wants to be with Kotonoha and tells him to date her. Right after she does Setsuna tells her she's leaving to Paris, causing her to be depressed for days. Plot The episode starts at Kotonoha's home where Kotonoha lets it slip that she has a boyfriend. After hearing it Kotonoha's mother teaches her a lemonade recipe to make Makoto like her more. Sekai and Setsuna are taking the train together when Setsuna says that she's happy for her and something good happened. At school she meets Makoto and he says he wants to keep what happened between themselves and don't want to tell Kotonoha, claiming it would be hard to tell her. He then asks Sekai to tell her claiming it's partly her fault because she introduced her to him. They then finally decide to tell her together at lunchtime. They then meet Kotonoha then go to the roof. Instead of telling her he says the lemonade is delicious and fails to accomplish the task and then gives the cup of the thermos back to her. Sekai gets mad at Makoto for not telling her but Makoto says he loves her more than Kotonoha. They then wait at the train together. Sekai says even though he's said he loves her she feels jealous when he and Kotonoha act so cheerful together. She then asks him to kiss her because Makoto shared an indirect kiss with Kotonoha during lunch. Makoto complies and they share their first voluntary kiss together. Kotonoha comes home and Manami asks how it went with her boyfriend. Kotonoha answers it went well and Manami then gives her movie tickets. She tries calling Makoto but then decides to invite him tomorrow. Kotonoha runs into Makoto on the train. During class Makoto thinks to himself that despite everything Kotonoha still loves him and decides to be true to his own feelings yet he still can't tell Kotonoha. During lunchtime he asks Sekai to come with him and says he'll make sure he'll tell her. Sekai then says there's no point in forcing themselves to tell her and should tell her only if the mood is right. Kotonoha's kept at class being bullied by Otome and her friends while Makoto and Sekai are waiting for her. They then embrace each other while waiting for her and if she sees them like that then they can tell her right there. Kotonoha comes running and then starts crying. Kotonoha explains what happened and Makoto offers to talk to his friend in class 4 (not knowing it was actually Otome who bullied her) to help her but Kotonoha declines his help and says she just feels better telling him about it. Kotonoha then invites him to a movie and then Sekai pushed him to accept the date. Makoto asks her why but she says that Kotonoha loves him from the bottom of her heart and she simply can't come in and take him from her. She then leaves and gets an email from Setsuna saying "Sorry to be writing an email like this instead of talking to you in person. There's something I have to tell you, but it's just so hard for me to say. I'm sorry. I'm going to be transferring to another school, somewhere far away from here" Next Episode The next episode has more than 20 choices, yet it's extremely simple. There's 2 routes from this, one Sekai and one Kotonoha. *If Sekai's bar is higher, Makoto has sex with Setsuna. Despite Episode 5 dealing with a complex pool situation the only endings possible are Bavarois and Lust. Episode 4 name is "Setsuna" *If Kotonoha's bar is higher things get slightly more complex. If Makoto doesn't break up with Kotonoha, endings Christmas Eve and With Honesty is possible. If he does however, endings After The Kiss and Bloody End are possible. Episode 4 name is "The One I Truly Love". Category:Episodes